RC Bandit
RC Bandit – zdalnie sterowany samochodzik występujący w Grand Theft Auto III (jako Bandziorek, ang. RC Bandit), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (jako Model śmigłowca, ang. RC Bandit), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas i Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. We wszystkich grach RC Bandit jest używany jako wyścigówka lub bomba. Wygląd pojazdu (wygląda jak samochód rajdowy) pozostał niezmieniony w GTA III, Vice City i San Andreas, jednak w Liberty City Stories występuje jako mały monster truck. W GTA III RC Bandit występuje tylko w jednym zestawie kolorów, w innych grach dodano również m.in.: kolory: czerwony, niebieski, żółty i zielony. W GTA: San Andreas, została usunięta z niego antena, występująca w innych grach. RC Bandit jest bardzo mały i lekki, bardzo wrażliwy na uderzenia innych pojazdów, ale na przechodni już nie, ponieważ przez nich przenika. Ma niską prędkość maksymalną, lecz bardzo dobre przyspieszenie. W GTA Liberty City Stories, razem ze zmianą wyglądu dokonano zmiany parametrów; RC Bandit nadal jest lekki, lecz lepiej radzi sobie w terenie i jest trochę szybszy. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto III * Po wejściu do pojazdu Zabawki w czterech miejscach Liberty City (patrz: Zabawki). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Po wejściu do pojazdu Top Fun w Vice Point. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * W misji Miniaturowa armia (nie jest on sterowany przez gracza). * W misji Zatankowano z wersji beta. Gracz miał pierwotnie nim sterować. Ciekawostki thumb|250px|Toni Cipriani siedzący za kierownicą RC Bandita * Jeśli gracz w wersji na PS2 uruchomi misję policjanta w taki sposób, że na radarze pozostaną ikonki misji, a następnie rozpocznie misję wyścigu modeli samochodzików oraz wysadzi pojazd, uruchomi się intro gry, lecz kamera w pierwszej cut-scence będzie stała przy Tommy'm, a po zakończeniu wszystkich cut-scenek gra się zawiesi. Można tę sytuację zobaczyć tutaj. * W GTA III istnieje możliwość sterowania RC Banditem bez użycia przeznaczonej do tego furgonetki. Istnieje również możliwość dokonania z tym pojazdem wielu innych ciekawych rzeczy, które zostały przedstawione tutaj. * W GTA Vice City istnieje możliwość zapisania RC Bandit'a w garażu oraz zrobienie z nim wielu innych ciekawych rzeczy, które zostały przedstawione tutaj. * W GTA San Andreas również możemy zrobić z nim wiele ciekawych rzeczy, które zostały przedstawione tutaj. Jednakże nie można w nim zainstalować hydrauliki ani nitra. * W GTA Liberty City Stories istnieje możliwość zapisania RC Bandita oraz możliwość bezpośredniego wejścia do niego. Można to zobaczyć tutaj. * W GTA III Bandziorek ma takie same koła jak samochody sportowe (np. Banshee), w GTA: Vice City ma takie same koła jak Phoenix lub Stinger, w GTA: San Andreas ma takie same koła jak Bullet z wersji beta tej gry, a w GTA: Liberty City Stories koła RC Bandita są takie same jak u Cheetaha. * Jeśli w GTA III wykonując misję dodatkową z wykorzystaniem tego pojazdu pojedziemy do zgniatarki samochodowej, to autko zostanie podniesione dźwigiem, a my w tym czasie chwilowo nie będziemy mogli się ruszać. Po tym jak autko zniknie w zgniatarce my otrzymamy kolejne, jednak kamera ze zgniatarki do miejsca wykonywania misji nie przeniesie się z przerywnikiem lecz po nim, przez co po zniknięciu autka w zgniatarce kamera przeleci pewien dystans. Bandit de:RC Bandit en:RC Bandit es:RC Bandit ru:RC Bandit